In the field of rigging, it is often necessary to secure one pole to another, to secure one part of a tree to the remainder of the tree or to simply secure a tree against falling over. In order to provide this structural support for these operations, one end of a multi-strand cable is attached to the tree or pole to be supported and the other end of the cable is attached to another object. However, the mechanics of attaching the cable to a tree or pole presents certain technical difficulties in the field. There are also instances when it is desirable or necessary to secure three to five poles or trees together. This invention is designed to address these situations.
Steel cables are used to support trees, power poles and similar items. Such cables are typically attached to three poles or trees by what is commonly known as a “hub and spoke” system. This system is typically comprised of a forged steel ring in the center, surrounded by terminal hardware that might include pre-formed wraps and thimbles or, alternatively, a steel ring in the center connected by terminal hardware called “strand vises.” The system requires multiple parts, is comparatively large when installed and is given to failure because of constant metal-to-metal wear inherent in the system. These attachment techniques also tend to be difficult to use in close quarters, such as when the trunks of a tree are closer together than approximately three feet.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a device for conveniently attaching steel cable to multiple trees and poles. Such a device must be strong, easily used in the field, compact and involve few parts.